<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Girls, a Fate, and the Minotaur by gingercanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161835">Three Girls, a Fate, and the Minotaur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary'>gingercanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nyssara Style [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Charlie does a bunch of shapeshifting, Charlie you little shit, F/F, Gen, It's mission time!, Nyssa does a bunch of making sure royalty doesn't kill them, Sara does a bunch of sword fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This should've been a ficlet but it ran away from me. Greek myth style Charlie Nyssa and Sara mission!</p><p>Due to some time fuckups, the monster inside the labyrinth is Ariadne instead of the Minotaur. Nyssa, Charlie, and Sara have gone to switch them, but there's just a bit of trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie &amp; Sara Lance, Charlie (DC's Legends of Tomorrow) &amp; Nyssa al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nyssara Style [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Girls, a Fate, and the Minotaur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir_to_the_commander/gifts">heir_to_the_commander</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all the ladies in history, Nyssa did not want to meet Ariadne. But there she was, the ball of gold thread having an eerie similarity to Charlie’s loom of fate. Instead of the minotaur, Ariadne sat in the middle of the maze, her ball of thread in one hand, a sword in the other. Unsure of what to do, Sara and Nyssa looked at Charlie. They were supposed to be the expert here. The three of them left Nate on the ship. (He got high with Behrad again.)</p><p>“Well? Aren’t you going to fight me?” Ariadne raised her eyebrows as if the trio was behaving out of the ordinary. </p><p>Charlie nudged Nyssa in alarm. When the girls just gave them another confused look, they understood. “Take your damn translator pills, she’s speaking Greek!” </p><p>Looking from Nyssa to Charlie, Ariadne noticed the way Charlie looked at her ball of thread. “That is your only way out, I’m afraid.” Her words were focused on Charlie as Nyssa and Sara rapidly swallowed the translators. “The thread will lead you back out, but you must defeat me.” </p><p>“Babe, I don’t need that to get back out.” To prove their point, Charlie shifted into a centaur. </p><p>Nyssa started coughing, mumbling, “Why must you do that when I am caught off guard.”</p><p>Ariadne simply sat up, balancing her sword on her fingertips. “Interesting.” She looked at Sara and Nyssa, who were holding hands. “Hm. You are not here for a fight. Why are you here?” </p><p>This time, Sara and Charlie looked to Nyssa. Speaking to royalty? Nyssa’s strength. </p><p>“My lady, there has been a bit of a misunderstanding.” Nyssa released Sara’s hand and sunk into a bow. “You are not meant to be the danger in the middle of the labyrinth. The minotaur is. He is currently loose in the labyrinth but he will sniff us out. Sooner or later he will find us.” Slowly, Nyssa straightened and looked Ariadne in the eyes. “I assume you do not want to be his dinner. Come with us, we will return you to your home.”</p><p>Charlie and Sara exchanged a look as if they were approaching a baby deer. They both assumed Ariadne would be easier to spook. Or, rather, to send into a frenzied attack. When Ariadne did not attempt to stab Nyssa, Charlie and Sara slowly moved forward until they stood next to Nyssa. Charlie’s hooves clopped on the stone floor, making it insanely hard for Sara to keep a straight face. </p><p>In true Disney fashion (and partially due to the Alladin movie they watched the night before), Nyssa held out her hand. And she asked, “Do you trust me?” </p><p>That was the moment in which they could hear the minotaur. </p><p>“Trust us, don’t trust us, either way, if we do not get out NOW we will be minotaur food!” Sara pulled on Nyssa’s other hand. “Charlie, any chance you can shift into something a little more dangerous for that thing? Or, hmm, I don’t know. A getaway creature?!” She bumped her hip against Charlie’s centaur-body as Nyssa secured her grasp on Ariadne’s hand. </p><p>Charlie turned into a bull. A very pretty bull, but still. A bull. They snorted as if to say “run, I’ll flirt with him.” Then ran off into one of the many paths. </p><p>With a panicked look in her eyes, Ariadne turned to her new friends. “Here,” she said, holding her sword out to Sara. “I lead, you defend us.” </p><p>Sara took hold of the bronze sword, giving Nyssa a warning look. “I know you’re the fighter but now you’re keeping us together.” </p><p>Ariadne looked from Nyssa to Sara, then rolled her eyes. “Come, we need to go before your friend meets the minotaur.” She lead them through the hundreds of corridors, simply saying “jump” or “get down” in case of a trap. Sara sliced through chains and nets when they came swinging back around. Being in the middle, Nyssa truly had the hardest job. Sara was never good at listening to instructions. Apparently, tuning them out in ancient Greek was even simpler, so Nyssa had to take good care of her girlfriend. The maze seemed to last for hours, and they started to worry about Charlie just as the tunnels grew lighter. </p><p>“Are we near the end yet?” Sara sighed and wiggled her sword arm. </p><p>“Yes. Duck!” A series of arrows flew over their heads just as Nyssa pulled Sara down. When they rounded a corner, they came face to horns with Charlie. </p><p>“Oh hey, I was worried about you.” Sara let go of Nyssa’s hand while Charlie shifted back into their usual punk Amaya. With their lengthened chain, they were a little slower. Slowly but surely, the minotaur was gaining on them, barreling straight through the traps. Just as they rounded the corner and began their climb out of the maze, he caught up with them. So, naturally, Sara threw the sword like a spear. And they all ran like hell. </p><p>When they had rolled the giant boulder back in front of the entrance (with some help from gorilla Charlie), Ariadne crossed her arms. “I hope you have a new sword for me. That was a gift from the gods.”</p><p>With a smirk, Charlie leaned against the boulder. “Well, as an immortal deity myself, I can get you a new weapon. And a drink.”</p><p>Nyssa punched Charlie in the arm. “That’s a horrible idea,” she hissed. Then she turned to Sara. “Why’d you throw the sword, my love?” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t really have time to think now did I?” Sara’s tone was grumpy but she wrapped an arm around Nyssa’s waist. </p><p>“Did I not train you to make the right split-second decisions years ago?” </p><p>“Clearly it wasn’t very effective,” Charlie teased. </p><p>“At least I got us out of there! You were almost the minotaur’s date to the monster prom.” No one could keep a straight face with that mental image. </p><p>While Charlie went to ask Gideon for a sword replacement, Ariadne, Nyssa, and Sara sat down nearby and had some lunch. </p><p>“So…” Ariadne eyed the casual way Sara and Nyssa interacted with each other. “Your love. Has it been blessed by Aphrodite?” </p><p>Nyssa glanced at Sara. These were the moments that could break history. “We have not prayed to her yet.”</p><p>“They don’t need Aphrodite’s blessing, they’ve got Charlie’s blessing!” Charlie returned, a fancy new bronze sword in their hand.</p><p>“I do not understand. Is Charlie a codeword for a god?” </p><p>“Even better.” Sara sipped her water. “Charlie’s a codeword for Clotho.” </p><p>Ariadne eyed the rings on Charlie’s fingers.</p><p>“Yup. And if fate blesses your relationship, the gods can’t do anything about it anymore.”</p><p> “A fate was sent to save me?” </p><p>Charlie didn’t like that idea. “We come and go as we please. But, I did come to save you. Here is your new sword.”</p><p>After saying goodbye, the trio walked to the Waverider. “It’s a shame she’s going to fall for Theseus. She’s cute,” Charlie said. </p><p>Nyssa punched Charlie in the arm again. “Do not even think about it. If you sleep with her you will mess up history.”</p><p>With a smirk, Charlie looked back. “It’d be worth it.” </p><p>Sara punched them in the arm. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>